Underneath this smile
by Minuby
Summary: En una batalla se pueden perder muchas cosas. Pero, aunque parezca que ya no te queda nada, es posible que alguien te devuelva la esperanza que has perdido... HG RHr [One Shot]


**_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que hay muchas cosas que aún no domino, disculpen las molestias si se me ha colado algo raro por ahí. Esto en principio iba a ser un one shot – songfic (y lo sigue siendo), aunque hay un prólogo delante que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero en fin... La canción es "Underneath this smile", de Hilary Duff. Espero que os guste, y por favor, dejadme algún review, que con lo que me ha costado hasta que he conseguido subir la historia...¬¬. Gracias!_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Es por aquí?

Harry murmuraba más para sí mismo que para los que le acompañaban. Andaba todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, sin llegar a correr; doblando cada esquina con inusitado ímpetu y con la misma fuerza volviendo sobre sus pasos, desorientado.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny le seguían unos metros por detrás, con la varita en alto, guiándose por las momentáneas visiones que tenían de los bajos de la túnica de Harry, antes de que éste desapareciera por un nuevo recodo.

Harry se paró en seco en mitad de un largo y oscuro pasillo, y sus amigos, aunque llevaban las varitas encendidas, no pudieron evitar chocarse contra él en su precipitada carrera.

- ¿Qué pa..?- susurró Ginny, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Se quedaron en completo silencio y distinguieron, a ambos lados del sombrío pasillo, unos murmullos ininteligibles, que parecían las palabras de un misterioso cántico. Aunque era imposible distinguir lo que decían, sonaban tan espeluznantes que los cuatro amigos se quedaron inmóviles, aguzando el oído en la oscuridad.

- Quedaos aquí- murmuró Harry tras unos segundos-. Voy a ver qué pasa- y echó a andar hacia la parte derecha del pasillo.

Sin embargo, apenas tres pasos después se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no habían obedecido su orden.

- Vuelve donde estabas, por favor- dijo Harry con voz cansada. Ginny estaba justo detrás de él, con la débil luz de la varita dándole un resplandor mortecino a su pecosa cara. Ron y Hermione les miraban, indecisos, en el mismo sitio en que Harry les había dejado.

Ginny no se movió, simplemente le miró.

- No lo vas a conseguir Harry- aseguró Hermione con voz ronca-. Sabes que no vamos a dejarte solo.

Ron asintió con firmeza junto a ella. La chica lo cogió del brazo, y sin decir nada más, se dirigieron al extremo opuesto del pasillo. Las luces de sus varitas pronto se perdieron en las densas tinieblas.

Ginny seguía junto a él, mirándole. Él sintió un profundo peso en el pecho cuando la vio caminar decididamente hacia el lugar al que él se dirigía antes de que ellos le interrumpieran.

No quería poner en peligro a sus amigos, nunca más; pero parecía que ellos sí querían arriesgar sus vidas por él. Siguió a Ginny a su pesar.

El extraño cántico había cesado, pero el recuerdo del mismo parecía guiarles. Sabían exactamente hacia donde tenían que dirigirse. Tras cambiar de dirección varias veces, se encontraron con una puerta entreabierta de la que salía una débil luz amarillenta. Se quedaron en silencio, expectantes. Una fría voz se dejó escuchar tras la puerta:

- Buenas noches, Potter. ¿Qué horas son estas? Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron una enorme sala rectangular con una puerta negra en cada pared, y una mesa y varias sillas en el centro. Delante de ellas, se alzaban dos figuras encapuchadas. Harry y Ginny entraron en la habitación, y una de las figuras decidió descubrirse el rostro.

Bellatrix Lestrange alzó la varita y la puerta se cerró tras los dos chicos.

- El Elegido...- murmuró Bellatrix con asco-. No creo que lo seas tanto si a estas alturas todavía te quedan mortífagos con los que luchar. ¿Y _tú _vas a derrotar al Señor Oscuro?

Harry dudó un momento. Era evidente que a Bellatrix, que llevaba toda la noche en el sótano, no le había llegado la noticia: por fin, tras una encarnizada pelea junto con varios miembros de la Orden, Harry había logrado matar a Voldemort, un par de pisos más arriba de donde ahora se encontraban, en la primera planta de la cárcel de Azkaban. Varios de los de su bando estaban gravemente heridos. Mientras se curaban entre ellos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían bajado a buscar a Neville y Luna; habían ido con ellos desde Hogwarts. Los dos se habían quedado patrullando por los sótanos mientras los demás buscaban a Voldemort por los pisos superiores, y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de ellos desde entonces.

- No voy a derrotarle- aclaró Harry sin poder contenerse-. Ya lo he hecho.

Bellatrix le miró con incredulidad. Harry sostuvo la mirada con determinación hasta que hizo dudar a la mujer.

- No puede ser- siseó ella, dando un paso atrás.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Bellatrix se arremangaba la túnica. La figura que aún permanecía encapuchada tras ella se estremeció visiblemente al contemplar el desnudo antebrazo izquierdo de la mortífaga.

La Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido.

Bellatrix levantó la cabeza y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

- Pagarás por esto, mocoso- dijo, levantando la varita. Un rayo verde salió de ella; pero Harry era ya tan experto en los encantamientos escudo que casi sin mover su varita logró repeler la maldición que le mandaba Bellatrix.

- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Potter.

Con la sonrisa más malévola que Harry había visto jamás, la mujer alzó la varita y gritó:

- _¡Crucio!_

Harry reforzó el encantamiento escudo alrededor de él. Pero otra voz había gritado junto a Bellatrix: la figura misteriosa se había quitado la capucha y Lucius Malfoy había surgido de entre las sombras. Agitaba su varita jovialmente, como un director de orquesta dirigiendo los movimientos de unos músicos invisibles. Harry, en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor al compás de su mano; su escudo no había podido soportar ambas maldiciones y ahora estaba a merced del mortífago. Su varita yacía a unos treinta centímetros de él, pero la tortura que estaba sufriendo le impedía alargar el brazo para cogerla.

- ¡Harry!- oyó la voz de Ginny entre sus temblores. Vio un reflejo rojizo moviéndose junto a él- _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Los dolores cesaron y Harry oyó el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Lucius, petrificado, cayendo al suelo. Se sintió aliviado, pero sabía que ese alivio le iba a costar caro. Muy caro.

- _¡Incárcero!_- gritó Bellatrix. Harry se dio la vuelta, agarró su varita y se puso en pie todo lo rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; la mujer había aprovechado los preciosos segundos que Ginny había empleado en inmovilizar a Lucius, y ahora la pelirroja flotaba ante ella, con cuerdas alrededor de sus manos y pies, y una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- Ginny...- musitó Harry mirándola a los ojos, dispuesto a atacar pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, oyendo la risa de Bellatrix resonando por la sala.

- Parece que a tu amiguita traidora a la sangre no le salen tan bien los hechizos escudo¿verdad, Potter?- dijo con voz cantarina.

- No te atrevas a tocarla- sentenció Harry con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y si no qué¿Me matarás?- Bellatrix asomó la cara por detrás del cuerpo de Ginny, tras el que se estaba parapetando, y le lanzó una mirada arrogante y burlona-. No te tengo miedo, Potter. Vas a sufrir.

Movió levemente su pálida muñeca y un rayo de luz blanca salió de su varita, acertando a Ginny en la espalda; Harry apretó los dientes al verla abrir súbitamente los ojos y retorcerse en el aire. Bellatrix siguió moviendo la varita, y a cada gesto lanzaba un nuevo hechizo sobre Ginny. Harry sabía que se estaba absteniendo de pronunciarlos en voz alta porque él sufría más sin saber a qué clase de tortura estaba sometiendo a Ginny.

La pelirroja seguía retorciéndose en el aire. Su tormento solo duró un par de minutos, pero fueron los momentos más angustiosos de la vida de Harry. No podía soportar verla así, sufriendo todo tipo de dolores sin ni siquiera quejarse. Sin poder hacer nada por ella. Sabiendo que todo esto era por su culpa, que si no hubiera sido por él en ese momento Ginny estaría aún en Hogwarts, leyendo un libro junto al fuego de la sala común, segura y feliz.

Finalmente, las ataduras que la sostenían se rompieron y cayó al suelo.

Harry aprovechó el momento y, sin pensarlo dos veces, bramó:

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo de luz verde alcanzó a Bellatrix en el pecho. Se desplomó lentamente, y Harry pudo ver cómo aún sonreía con maldad antes de convertirse en un amasijo de ropajes en el suelo.

Harry corrió hacia Ginny. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos. Le salía sangre de la boca y tenía arañazos en los brazos, pero todavía respiraba.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó, arrodillándose junto a ella.

- Harry- susurró ella con una voz tan débil que Harry sintió como se le congelaba el corazón. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios amoratados aunque sabía que era inútil. Ella no se iba a callar- Harry... lo siento.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella y la besó todo lo suavemente que pudo. Se apartó cuando sintió que sus propias lágrimas estaban mojando el rostro de ella.

- No tienes nada que sentir- suspiró él-. Yo no tenía que haberos traído aquí. No tenía que haberos arrastrado a esto...

- No... no nos has arrastrado y lo sabes- dijo Ginny, y Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al oírla; parecía que se le iba la vida en cada palabra que decía.

- No hables- murmuró, mientras intentaba limpiar el hilillo de sangre que se escurría por su cara.

- Tengo muchas cosas que decir... Dile a mi madre que no se preocupe por mí.

Harry asintió lentamente, agarrando la fría mano de Ginny.

- Dile a Fleur que cuide mucho de Bill... Y a Tonks que me debe tres sickles- murmuró sonriendo.

Harry se sorprendió de que mantuviera el sentido del humor en esas circunstancias, y pensó que en ese momento la quería más de lo que había querido nunca.

- A mi querido hermano y a Hermione que nunca les... les olvidaré- susurró, cerrando los ojos-. Y que como no terminen juntos... vendré de donde tenga que venir... a pegarles una paliza, por idiotas.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo sobre Ginny y la abrazó con cariño, sintiendo por última vez la suavidad de su piel y su olor a flores. Sintiéndose morir con ella.

- Y si ... por un casual, ves a Harry Potter... dile que siempre le querré.

Él la estrechó con firmeza, y ella le devolvió el abrazo con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

En ese momento una de las cuatro puertas de la sala se abrió. Harry levantó la vista, sin separarse de Ginny ni un milímetro, y alcanzó ver a Ron, con la túnica rasgada por varios sitios, y a Hermione, a la que le sangraba profusamente la nariz, entrando en la habitación. Le pareció ver detrás de ellos los pies de Neville y Luna, pero no habría podido asegurarlo.

- ¡Ginny!- Ron se acercó a donde estaban ellos, mirando a su hermana con la boca entreabierta, sin atreverse a aproximarse más. Hermione contemplaba la escena muy quieta, con los ojos vidriosos.

Harry cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en el pelo de Ginny. Ella se aferraba a su espalda. Y cuando las manos de ella se soltaron y cayeron, sin vida, a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, Harry comprendió, con lágrimas en los ojos, que la mujer a la que amaba acaba de escapársele para siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Hermione había juntado dos mesas y había desparramado sus libros y apuntes sobre ellas, y ahora miraba intranquila por la ventana por la que se colaban los primeros rayos de sol que había visto el castillo en muchos meses, mientras se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado la pluma sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta, después de haberse equivocado tres veces en una misma palabra en su traducción de Runas Antiguas, de que no podía concentrarse. Aquella tarde no.

Un mes había pasado ya. Había sido el mes más duro de su vida, pero le parecía increíble que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido tan rápidamente. Parecía que no habían pasado más que unas horas desde la última vez en que se sentaron juntas en los sillones de la sala común a hablar de sus cosas, y sin embargo...

Un mes. Hermione se dio la vuelta, precavida, y contempló la desierta sala común. En el primer día realmente agradable en lo que llevaban de curso la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían decidido salir a los terrenos del castillo a charlar, hacer sus deberes, o simplemente mirar las transparentes aguas del lago. Ella no. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Quizá demasiado.

Aliviada por el hecho de no tener ninguna compañía además de Crookshanks, se permitió el lujo de dejar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos castaños. Muchas eran las lágrimas que se había guardado, mucha la tristeza que su corazón atesoraba. Como era de esperar, la muerte de su mejor y prácticamente única amiga la había destrozado. Pero ella se lo callaba todo. No podía derrumbarse, tenía que aguantar. Alguien tenía que mantenerse fuerte, y ella era la más indicada para ello. Tenía que tragarse las lágrimas, fingir una sonrisa cuando de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de morirse y ofrecer su hombro para que ellos lloraran sobre él. Se estaba haciendo mucho daño con esa actitud, pero sabía que ellos la necesitaban, que tenía que ser así.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

Siguió llorando un buen rato, recreándose en su dolor. Sentía frío dentro del pecho. Se encontraba tan sola, tan abandonada... Había perdido a la única persona que la comprendía, que sabía qué decirle cada momento, que la reconfortaba cuando se deprimía y la regañaba cuando hacía alguna tontería. Aunque esto último normalmente era al revés. Ya no le quedaba nada. Después de la muerte de Ginny, Harry se había encerrado en el quidditch; parecía que buscaba algo con lo que obsesionarse, algo con lo que mantener ocupada su cabeza. Aunque Hermione sospechaba que a pesar de todo le seguía sobrando tiempo para pensar. Y Ron se limitaba a vagar por el mundo con la mirada perdida y una mueca de tristeza pintada en la cara; parecía que se sentía responsable en cierto modo porque su hermana pequeña, la única persona a la que se suponía debía de proteger, había muerto delante de él.

Y allí seguía ella, al pie del cañón. Yendo a clase sin quejarse, cogiendo apuntes por los tres, bajando a la biblioteca a estudiar. Dando palabras de consuelo y palmaditas en la espalda cuando la necesitaban. Escapándose al baño de las chicas cuando sentía que no podría aguantar ni un minuto más sin expresar el dolor que sentía.

Estaba harta de los comportamientos de sus amigos. Uno era incapaz de aceptar la realidad; el otro vivía autocompadeciéndose. Tenía ganas de gritarles a los dos que se comportaran como personas maduras y siguieran con su vida aunque Ginny no estuviera, porque aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y no podían pasárselo lamentándose.

Ahora que por fin el mal había sido derrotado, ahora que los magos y brujas del mundo podían salir a la calle sin miedo, ahora que ellos, por fin, tenían la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz... Harry y Ron se negaban a aprovecharla. Y ella no era capaz de decirles que se equivocaban, no era capaz de manifestar sus propios sentimientos por miedo a empeorar las cosas.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándose sobre la dura mesa de madera, y lloró amargamente. De vez en cuando su espalda se contraía con un escalofrío. El ruido del retrato cerrándose la sobresaltó.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas como pudo antes de alzar la cabeza para ver a Ron, que acababa de entrar en la sala. Tenía los ojos hundidos y el rostro pálido; miraba a Hermione ligeramente preocupado.

_But when I look at you there is hope_

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada- se apresuró en responder-. Me he quedado dormida terminando los deberes.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

Hermione se sintió reconfortada al sentirle cerca; últimamente creía que de no ser por él se habría vuelto loca. Le quería, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá demasiado. Y aunque le dolía verle todos los días y no poder decirle lo que sentía, por él y por todo, la sola idea de saber que él estaba ahí, la quisiera a ella o no, la arropaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

- Hermione- comenzó él. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, haciéndola estremecerse-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella se mordió el labio antes de decir nada, dudando. Ron estaba haciendo un amago de sonrisa; hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía que Hermione sospechaba que se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero ese simple gesto la tranquilizó más de lo que esperaba.

Y sin poderlo evitar, se echó a llorar. Él se levantó para acercarse más a ella, y tan torpemente como siempre, la abrazó.

- Hermione¿qué te pasa?- repitió él-. No has estado triste en todo este tiempo... y ahora...

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

- Ron, yo...- hipó ella- no puedo más. Desde que... Harry no... y tú... tú...

Era completamente incapaz de decir más de dos palabras seguidas. Ron la abrazó con más fuerza y la acarició el pelo.

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights_

Hermione siguió llorando sobre el hombro de él durante un rato, sintiéndose reconfortada de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque estaba totalmente destrozada, saber que él la estaba abrazando, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, la animaba muchísimo. Querría quedarse así para siempre.

- ¿No me vas a contar qué te pasa?- susurró él unos minutos después. Ella sollozó; pensando en lo agradable que era estar junto a Ron casi se le habían olvidado sus penas.

- No debería- murmuró ella.

- Vamos, Hermione- dijo él; la chica pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo aun sin verle la cara-. Necesitas desahogarte.

Ella apretó los dientes.

- Nada, es solo que... me falta Ginny- sintió que él se estremecía bajo sus brazos al oír el nombre de su hermana-. Y a Harry no hay quien le saque del quidditch y tú... tú no eres el mismo, Ron.

Él suspiró, y se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos.

- Yo... lo siento, Hermione- dijo con la voz quebrada-. He sido un idiota. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que yo no era el único que había perdido a alguien.

Ella no respondió. Se acababa de percatar de que el frío que llevaba atenazándola tanto tiempo se había ido. Sentía un calor reparador dentro del pecho por estar por fin contando lo que pensaba, por estar por fin junto a Ron.

- Pero no te volveré a dejar sola¿vale?- siguió él-. Siempre estaré aquí.

Hermione notó una última lágrima resbalando por su nariz y cayendo al suelo, y deseó que ese abrazo no terminara nunca.

Sin embargo, Ron hizo ademán de soltarla.

_But when you're around my defenses go  
_

- No te vayas, Ron- murmuró ella, apretándole contra sí-. No me dejes sola otra vez.

Él se quedó quieto, confuso, a medio camino entre abrazarla y separarse de ella. Parecía que se había quedado congelado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

- Algún día tendré que soltarte¿no?

- No quiero que me sueltes.

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

_You don't let me run away from you  
__You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
__It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room  
_  
Podría darle miles de respuestas; podría incluso no responderle. Sin embargo, por una vez decidió decir la verdad.

- Porque te quiero.

Ahora sí que sintió cómo Ron se congelaba entre sus brazos. Se quedó rígido, con los dedos crispados en torno a la espalda de ella.

- Y yo a ti- murmuró poco después, con una voz que a Hermione se le antojó parecida a la de un sapo.

Ella puso cara de desconcierto total, como si no hubiera comprendido las últimas palabras de él.

- No, Ron, yo... yo te quiero como más que un amigo- aclaró. Como si él hubiera entendido otra cosa.

- Y yo a ti- repitió Ron, separándose ligeramente de ella, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

Hermione notó que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza. Sus manos, cercanas al cuello de Ron, se habían quedado pálidas y heladas. Pensó que el pecho le estallaría si seguía mucho tiempo así, tan...cerca... Perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos y se sumergió en los ojos de Ron, completamente confundida. Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía completamente absurdo que él la quisiera a ella. Era tan absurdo que él realmente estuviera allí, mirándola a los ojos de esa manera, sintiendo que tantos años de peleas estúpidas, celos inoportunos y escenas inolvidables se mezclaban y difuminaban dejando solo ese momento, _el_ momento...

Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro, que no advirtieron la silueta alargada que ahora cerraba el retrato de la sala común, mientras sostenía una flamante escoba con la otra mano. El chico que acababa de entrar se quedó parado un momento en medio de la habitación, mirando a los dos jóvenes que, al fondo de la sala, junto a los ventanales, parecían no percibir nada que no fueran ellos mismos.

Después de unos densos segundos en los que se limitaron a mirarse, Ron se inclinó suavemente sobre Hermione y besó dulcemente sus labios, salados por las lágrimas. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta posarse sobre la cintura de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí mientras ella le devolvía el beso con pasión y enredaba las manos en su cabello pelirrojo.

Harry les estuvo mirando unos pocos segundos. Siempre había pensado que el día que a sus dos mejores amigos les diera por hacer eso, le resultaría tremendamente embarazoso estar presente. Pero ahora no le parecía tan terrible. Es más, sentía un curioso alivio; como si tuviera un problema sin resolver que de pronto se había solucionado. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, de espaldas a ellos, más por dejarles intimidad que porque se sintiera incómodo.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió la cabeza y vio a Ron y Hermione, todavía de pie, abrazados. Felices.

Se estremeció. Percibió un perfume floral flotando en el ambiente, envolviéndole. Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Sintió que el peso que llevaba tiempo oprimiéndole el pecho se aliviaba un poco.

Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber que, dondequiera que estuviese, Ginny Weasley estaba sonriendo.


End file.
